You find family in the oddest places
by inktears
Summary: reno takes a walk and finds the last thing he ever thought he would find. ABANDONED sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! this is my first ff7 story so tell me what you think! and if i messed up any where please point it to me! now reno will do the disclaimer,**

**Reno:why do i have to do it?**

**me:because i will give you a cookie**

**Reno:COOKIE! Inktears does not own Final Fanstay or anything thing esle like that. NOW GIVE ME COOKIE!**

**me(hands reno the cookie and turns back to the readers) ENJOY!**

Chapter 1.

Reno Sinclair walked through the destroyed streets of the old slums of Midgar where he grew up. '_What a shitty place to raise a kid. Not that my parnets did much rising of me. The streets did that._'He turned away from the dark thoughts that had entered his mind. '_Rule number 5, never dwell in the past, you get stuck there._' After Meteor and the Deepground issue people begun to rebuild Midgar. It was slow going, but it was getting done.

Most of the city had been rebuilt already. Everything was almost back to the way it was before the meteor destroyed the city. '_Oh and the battle with Deepground didn't help much. Can't believe I missed that fight. Worst time ever to take a vacation._' Reno mused to himself, shaking his head as he walked the twilight-lit street. He stopped to look up at a crumbling church before him, and sighed. '_How in the hell did I end up here?_'It was Aerith's church. One of the only places in Old Midgar that flowers still grow. '_Chocobo-head probably is at the 7__th__ heaven with that busty chick, Tifa...so he won't mind if I look inside...I hope._'Reno carefully pulled open the door and stepped inside. Looking around the inside of the church, Reno walked over to the little pond in the center. The pond's water had saved everyone with Geostigma that hadn't been cured by the rain. Reno thought back to that day_. _'_Stupid Sephiroth clones, messing everything up._' Reno sat down by the water's edge and stared into the clear water.

His mirror image stared back at him. Reno's mind begun to wander back to the days when Shinra was on top of the world. The Turks and SOLDIER's were the coolest people to be. Then again no one really knew who the Turks were. All anybody really knew was that they did "special" jobs for the company, and that if the Turks ever showed up at your door you were screwed blue and tattooed. Reno had done many terrible things in the name of the company. He had killed, beaten, and even tortured innocent people all because orders came from the president, and when Sephiroth whacked him, Rufus. Reno had even dropped the plate on sector seven. He remembered all the screams that had risen up from the ruins. The sounds still haunted him in the dead of night.

He had never listened to the little voice in the back of his mind, even as a kid, which is how he ended in the Turks in the first place. Reno sighed and looked up at the setting sun streaming into the several holes in the roof. '_I wish life had a reset button. I would do everything over._' Very much lost in his dark thoughts, a loud ruckus began outside. After a minute of what sounded a lot like fighting, Reno confusedly made his way to the door. Standing at the door, he saw two children run by outside. Stepping outside the church, he could see several children in what looked like a small mob.

The children, mostly boys around 13 or so, stood in a tight circle surrounding something Reno could not identify. As Reno looked a little closer at the group, he realized the thing that the kiddies were standing around was in fact another child. Stepping closer, he could see not only was this other kid surrounded but was in fact being shoved around and punched. Reno stood in shock for only a second, then snapped out of it as the smallish child hit the ground. As the child lay, covering their face, the others began to kick the poor kid. Reno started towards the group yelling at them to knock it off. None of the children paid any attention to him and continued to beat the kid on the ground. So Reno, revealing his famous temper, pulled out his gun and fired three shots into the air.

The children, startled by the gun fire, turned and looked at Reno, their eyes going wide. Reno returned his gun to its holster and crossed his arms over his chest. Raising one eyebrow he asked, "What do we have here?"

One of the children recognized his suit, shouted, "Crap it's a Turk! Run!" That's all it took for the children to bolt in all different directions, leaving just Reno and the kid on the ground. Reno snorted and took a step toward the injured child. The child laid facing away from him, so all Reno could see was fiery red hair that rivaled his own red locks. By the lack of and long limbs, Reno guessed that the kid was a boy. Kneeling down beside the kid, Reno carefully rolled the kid on his back and looked into the face of what was obviously a young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Reno blinked at the unconscious girl that lay that his feet. '_Um...guess I was_ _wrong._.._again_." Reno shuddered as he remembered that time he thought some guy was a very pretty women. Looking down at the young girl, he guessed she was no more than 13 years old. She was thin, dancer-thin with long bright red hair and two blue stars tattooed in the corner of her right eye. She wore dark blue sweatpants that said "Midgar Dance Academy" down the side of the pant leg. _'So she is a dancer, and if she went to the dance academy a damn good one at that,' _he mused. She also wore a black tank top and a zip up hoodie. A few feet away he could see a duffle bag with the dance academy logo on it and a black backpack. Standing up he walked over to the bags and picked them and threw them his shoulder jogged back over to the girl. Bending down, he carefully picked her up and curdled he to his chest. _'Damn she light, when was the last she ate. I can feel her damn ribs."_ Looking down at her battered face he felt a sense of pity for the girl. It was appeared that she lived on the streets. She had that wore look on her young face. Reno begin to walk quickly back to his car_. 'Maybe Tifa can patch this poor kid up. She's good with this kind of stuff._'

Reaching his car he opened the back sit and carefully placed her inside the vehicle. Placing the bags inside on the floor he closed the door and jogged to the driver side and hoped on. As he started the car he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the 7th heaven. It ring three times, in the fourth ring a loud deep voice answered.

"Strife delivery service, Barret who's this?" a voice bellowed.

"Answering the phone for Cloudy boy are we now?" Reno taunted.

"Who the hells this?" Barret demanded.

"I'm hurt Barret….after everything we've been through together you don't remember the sound of my voice?"

"WHO THE F**K IS THIS?"

"Calm down big guy…its me…Reno…you know the you one love to hate?"

"…What the hell do you want Turk?"

" Ouch! Not pulling punches are you? Oh well …listen I need Tifa's help."

"what ya want Tif for turkey?"

"I need her help. I have an injured young girl. She need some medical help. And a place for her to stay.'

" Well…I guess I can go gotcha Tifa on the phone"

"No. Just tell her I'm coming over. Thanks" With that he hang up the phone and continued his drive back to Edge.

Reno paced the main floor of the 7th Heaven as the spiky haired swordsmen glared at him. "Why didn't you just go home Turk?" he growled.

"Because I want to make sure the girl is going to be ok. She is hurt pretty bad."

"What do you do care Turk?" Cloud snapped.

'_Why did I care what to the girl. I mean I brought her here, after that she shouldn't matter to me' _Reno thought to himself. There was something about the red haired girl that had Reno worried that she wouldn't be ok. "I just do Cloud" Reno finally replied to the blonde.

Reno started his pacing back up again, walking the whole length of the bar. Cloud continued to glare at him. Not that Reno really cared but he wished that Cloud would trust him. The Turks had turned a new page. ShinRa as a whole was different. They were trying to fix the mistakes made and set things right again. That had to count for something, doesn't it?

Cloud finally broke the odd silence that had fallen over the bar. "Does she have a name?"

"Um…she was out of it when I reached her." Reno felt a little stupid. _'Duh I have_ _her damn bags. She probably had some kind of I.D. on there_.'

"You didn't check her bags?" Cloud asked rising one eyebrow. Now Reno felt really dumb. He was a Turk after all, he should thought of that sooner. Childishly he stuck his tongue out at Cloud and walked over the table where he set the girl's two bags down when brought her in.

Opening the little pocket of the backpack first, he looked for a wallet or something like that. Finally pulling out a black wallet, after going through pens and "girly things" he found it at the bottom of the bag. Flipping the wallet open his eyes widen at the name that was written next to the girl's picture on the school I.D. in the there.

_Aurora Alice Sinclair_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reno stared down at the name in shock. In all his years he never had meet anyone with same last name as him beside the few people left of his family. Rapid thoughts ran though his mind. He had one too many one night stands in the past. The girl, this Aurora, looked a lot like him and shared the same last name, '_Could she be my daughter?'_ Reno thought terrified for a moment. Then reason hit him like a brick to the head. All the woman he had ever slept with weren't the motherly type. They would have A, tell him and dumped the poor kid on him, or B dumped the kid someplace and then told him about a kid.

So the questions remained, who was this girl and why did she look so much like him? Reno was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear Tifa come down. "Reno? Reno?" Tifa waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hm…what? Oh hello Tifa. Is she ok?"

"Yes, she's will be ok, but she has a few bruised ribs."

"But she is fine?"

"Yes, do you know what her name is, Reno?" Tifa asked.

Pausing for a moment, Reno thought. If he told Tifa what Aurora's last name was, Cloud would most likely flip out and not let her stay until she finished healing. Cloud was a great guy, but anything relating to the Turks or ShinRa he get a little touchy about. "Her name is Aurora"

"Aurora….Hmmm that's an odd name, but I know have heard it before somewhere" Tifa tapped her chin thoughtfully.

Reno shrugged. "That sounds like a you problem not a me problem."

"Very funny Reno, haha. So, I have an important question for you Reno" Tifa crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shoot beautiful" although Tifa was very much Cloud's girl, Reno could not fight the urge to hit on her. It was just who he was. When he saw beautiful women something in his brain said to hit on them. Reno was pretty sure that was what going to get him killed one with these days and not his job or his "grossly unhealthy" habits as Elena called them.

Tifa sighed at his comment "We don't have enough room for the girl after she is all better. Where is she going to go?'

Reno had been hoping that the girl could stay here, she would be safest here with Cloud and his gang. Reno thought for a moment. "Well I dont really know. I had been hoping she could stay with you guys."

"I know and I wish she could but Yuffie and Vincent are coming back to town for a few months and Barret is back for surveying for oil and Zack returning from hiding. We just dont have the room. I'm really sorry Reno."

As if he had been called Zack Fair strolled into the room. Everyone thought that he was dead when infantryman caught up with him and Cloud. Zack had taken all thousand of ShinRa finest infantryman and almost wiped them all out. Zack had gone into hiding to try and protect Cloud.

"Hey there Ginger!" That was Zack's normal greeting for Reno. Reno hated it when people called him ginger, but he let Zack away with it. Its impossible to let like the hyper SOIDLER get away with it. "It's a early even for you to be hitting the bars isnt?" A lifetime ago the two of them would hit the bars together.

Reno chucked "I'm not here have to drink Zack,"

"So I'm guess, the red haired girl is the reason you are here."

"Yes Zack, Reno found the poor girl and brought her here" Tifa answered for Reno.

"We were just telling about where she could stay after she is all healed if she as no place to go. Tifa said that is no room here."

"Hmmm" Zack had a look of deep thought on his still youthful face. "Reeve has a three bedroom apartment."

Tifa gave him a look of death "No"

"Tseng?" Zack tried again.

"Elena moved in with him a week ago, bad idea" Reno waved it away.

Cloud, who had been silent decided to throw an idea out it the air"What about Cid?"

Tifa quickly shot it down "Cid lives all way in Rocket town, cloud and he is a bad influence" As he friends continued to throw ideas back and forth about where this young girl should go, Reno want upstairs to check on her.

Reno sat in the chair next to bed where she lay. _'Aurora Sinclair.' _There had to be some connection between the two of them. Reno was off in his own thoughts when an old memory suddenly floated into his mind.

**please note at that i own nothing that is Final Fantasy, although i wish I'd. and yes zack is live. he is one of my favorites and i say he lives! thanks for reading and me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Sixteen year Reno stood in a dark alleyway. He watched the people walk by him. He was waiting the right person to walk by. He had gotten very good at picking the right person with a wallet full of gill. However today don't seem to be his day; he barley had enough to buy a hot sandwich. Reno closed his eyes and calmed himself getting all worked up leads to mistakes and mistakes mean you get catch. A man with a short dark ponytail in a nice blue suit walked by the alley where Reno was hiding. Reno smirked, 'What an idiot. He's clearly from the upper plate and his walking around the slums. This guy is begging to be robbed' Reno slipped silently out the alley and walk behind the blue suited man. Reno followed behind him for a distance waiting for the right moment to move in. The man's head turned and he looked at something. Reno walked by him and carefully reached in to his pants pocket. Gripping the wallet within, Reno pulled away from the man and walked normally into a near by alley across the street. Reno smiled to himself and looked into the wallet. It had about 200 gill inside. Reno breathed out with joy, there was enough in here for him to eat for the next two days, three if he was carefully._

_Reno heard someone step into alley right behind him. He froze up as the man in the blue suit started to speak. "I have been watching you for awhile now. A few day really." Reno turned around and handed the man his wallet back with a stubborn look pasted on his face. "You think by you returning my wallet I won't turn you in?" the man asked in a cold tone. Reno said nothing just stared back at the man. Reno don't care if the man turned him in. Jail had food and it was warm and dry. "You dont care if I turn you do you?" the man smiled sly. Reno felt a tinge of fear, but showed nothing. "Like I have said I have been watching you for awhile. I'm looking for someone with skills, I believe you the right skills I'm looking for. I work for the ShinaRa company. I have a job opening, if you want it, that is." _

_Reno lost his mask of nothing and the look of shock took it's place on his face. 'W-wh-whhat?" Everyone he met thought at he was a useless street urchin. _

_The man smiled warmly "By the way my name is Tseng. If you want the job follow me. There a little dinner this way and I sure you could do with some lunch." Tseng turned and headed out of the alley while Reno stood in place trying figure out what the hell just happened then followed the man Tseng._

Reno came again to the present. '_Tseng took me off the streets and give me a new life, maybe that what I'm meant to do for this girl.'_ Reno stared at her trying to make up his mind when his phone ring. Pulling it out and stepping away from the bed he answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Rude. No I'm at the 7th heaven, yeah no I will explain everything later. Hey I need a favor, no that kind of favor you jackass. I need you to think up a name for me. Yeah, Aurora Alice Sinclair. Got it? Good let me you what you find. Thanks buddy." Reno leaned against the wall the staring at the girl laying in the bed. He had to do something about her. Something in his heart was telling him that he was supposed to look after this girl. Reno let out a heavy sigh and head back the stairs. He was bad at taking care of himself, he don't have the first clue on how to take of care of a 13 year ago girl. Reno reached the bottom step and take in the scene before him. Everyone was just where him left them still throwing ideas out there into the air loudly.

Reno could barley believe the words that he shout over them " I will take her in!" The room fell quiet as everyone and turned and looked at him. Reno was just as shock as everyone as at what had just come out of his big mouth.

Tifa, the greatest voice of reason finally found her voice and asked gently "Reno, are you sure you want to take on the huge responsible? I mean you have your job and..."She trailed off.

Reno draw himself up, "What you don't think I can take of at13 year old girl?

Zack answered for Tifa by snorting "No, dude you can barely take care of a goldfish, let alone a 13 year old girl."

Tifa gave Zack a "Be quiet now or no dinner for you tonight' look. "What I mean is that you have a full plate already. You headed your...lifestyle and that may not be the last thing are this young girl if she is truly in need as a home." Tifa gave him warm smile. " I know your heart is in the right place, but..."

"But I have to help her Tif, I dont why just something in my heart is telling me to take her in."

Tifa sighed "Well we see when she wakes if she even needs a home. OK?"

"Deal" Reno grinned.

Denzel appeared at the top of the stairs "Tifa the red girl is starting to wake up."

**ME: Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. i have been was busy and very sick. So again sorry i will do better at updating. now Zack is going to the disclaimer for me.**

**Zack(mouth full of brownies) Inktears only owns Aurora, everyone else belongs to Square Enix.**

**me: that's gross dude, really gross puppy  
**

**zack (shallows) sorry... i'm hungry and they are good brownies...  
**


	5. Author note

Author note: I'm sorry to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter of this story. I'm working on it, I swear. I have been super busy working on stuff for school. I promise It will be up soon.


End file.
